KomaedaHinata
by twisted-demiise
Summary: Requested by someone on tumblr


The break room was quiet, as usual, but more empty. Everyone else was on their shifts, while Komaeda sat on the wooden chair, watching as the other waiters and waitresses took care of the customers.

"Ah.. I'm tired.." Chiaki sighed, stretching as she sat across from him. "Komaeda, my shift hasn't even started yet. What're you doing here so early..?"  
"I don't know." He shrugged, looking over the shorter girl's shoulder. "I don't wanna be late."  
"Hm.. But you still have a half hour. Why do you get here so early all the time..?" She adjusted her shirt and rubbed her eyes, turning to see what he was looking at.  
"No reason." He smiled.

Everyday for a while, a boy, about the same age as them, had been coming to the diner. It was always the same time, which was only about twenty minutes before Komaeda's shift began. He had brown hair and green eyes, and always sat alone at the same booth. For some reason, Komaeda took an interest in watching him as he sat down, ate, paid his bill, and left. Although, whenever he saw Chiaki serving him, he couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy.

"Komaeda, you're zoning out.. That's not like you." She blinked. "Are you not feeling good? Do you want me to take over your shift?"  
"No, no. It's not that. I'm fine." Komaeda replied, watching as the boy sat down at his usual booth.  
"If you're sure." She stood up, turning to leave. "Anyways, I've got a customer, so I'll talk to you later."  
"Wait, Chiaki!" He stopped her, grabbing her wrist. "Can I take your shift just for today? Please..?"  
"Uh, why?"  
"Oh, j-just because.." He looked at her, hoping she'd let him.  
"Yeah, sure." Chiaki said, smiling. "Thanks!"  
"G-great." Nodding quickly, he rushed out, heading towards the table.

Excitement built up quickly, making his heart beat as he stopped at the booth. The brunette was staring out the window, tapping his hand impatiently.

"Oh, where's my waitress?" He asked, noticing Komaeda. "Usually she's a bit faster. Is she okay?"  
"S-she's-" He stopped, looking away. "No, I mean, I'm taking over for her. B-but she's fine."  
"Alright, well," He smiled, adjusting his tie. "That's good."  
"A-anyways, I'm Komaeda and I'll be your waiter." Taking a deep breath, he handed him a menu. "What's your's..?"  
"It's Hinata.." He replied, tilting his head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh, no, of course not." Komaeda bit his lip, realizing how strange it was for him to ask a customer of his name. "Would you like something to drink?"  
"Yes, please." He nodded. "I'll take a water."  
"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." He said, beginning to walk away. "Thanks."

Filling the glass with water, he sighed, wishing he could redo the entire conversation. Hinata probably thought he was an idiot now. Carefully, he began carrying the water out of the kitchen, his hand shaking.

As he got close enough, he noticed Hinata staring at him, his head tilted slightly to the right. His grey eyes met with green ones and he panicked, tripping over his own feet.

"Ag!" He yelped, watching the glass break in front of him. He hit the floor next to before he knew it, landing in the cold puddle of water. Embarrassment flowed through him immediately and tears came to his eyes. The entire restaurant was staring at him, including the adorable boy that was now rushing to help.

"Hey.. Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling next to him. "That was a pretty rough fall."  
"I-I'm fine." Komaeda nodded, wiping his face with his sleeves. "Sorry about that."  
"No, no. Don't be sorry." Hinata frowned, beginning to pick up the glass. "It's fine. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Feeling his face become hot, he looked away, biting his lip to hold back tears. He knew his hand had gotten cut and was bleeding a bit, but he didn't really care. It was only embarrassment that was bothering him. If the guy didn't think he was strange at first, he surely did now.

"Woah, are you crying?" Hinata asked quietly, standing up. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"  
"N-no!" Komaeda shook his head quickly, cleaning the ground with several napkins. "Just a small cut, that's all."  
"Oh, alright." He nodded, helping him up.  
"T-thank you.." He took the shards of glass from him, wiping his eyes again with the other hand. "I'll get you another water. You can go sit down."

Komaeda carefully served the rest of his meal, and when he left, he went right back to the break room, seeing Chiaki staring at him. "Did you get the recipt?" She asked sleepily.  
"Oh, no, I forgot..!" He blinked, going back to get it. There was a small tip and a tiny, small note written on the back with a phone number.

_"Hope you're feeling better. Maybe we should hang out sometime?__"_

Grinning, Komaeda stared at it and put it in his pocket.


End file.
